


you're not what i expected

by parkwink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwink/pseuds/parkwink
Summary: jihoon thinks maybe the universe is giving him signs through horoscope page on teen girls' magazine





	you're not what i expected

It is lunch time when and the two best friends are busy eating their lunch while Jihoon is blabbering with his mouth full of a combination of rice and chicken teriyaki. The canteen is bustling with college students just finished their class can’t wait to fill their stomach with food they have been thinking in class. Jihoon has just finished his story of getting kicked out in the middle of a lecture when Woojin suddenly packs up his bag and getting up to leave.

“Hey, where are you going? I haven’t told you what happened after,” Jihoon pouts a little because he hates being left behind.

“Save it for later, I actually need to pick up Hyungseob from his class.”

“Okay,” Jihoon just nodded in the end, after all Hyungseob is Woojin’s boyfriend and who is he to stop Woojin from picking him up.

Jihoon huffs a little at the sight of Woojin’s slowly fading back with a picking up speed as he was late to pick up Hyungseob from his class. Jihoon never admits it himself, let alone let this out to other people, but Jihoon actually feels lonely. When all of your friends have a boyfriend, it’s hard not to feel that way, especially when he got left behind a lot countless of times for their boyfriends. He’s not bitter, at least he thinks he isn’t being bitter because Jihoon really wanted to support his friends and their boyfriends, but Jihoon can’t help but wonder why he hasn’t got any guy, he’s not bad-looking, he even has cheerful and likeable personality, but people seem to think of him only as a friend, and not as a potential lover. 

\---

Jihoon is busy flicking over a teen magazine while munching on a sausage wrap when he crosses over the horoscope page. It is actually a guilty pleasure of him to waste time reading teen magazines, most of which are made for girls, but it is fun and colorful, Jihoon thinks. He usually skips the horoscope page and even once thought that it was bullshit and nonsense, and only a fool would believe such a thing. He knows he’s being hypocrite but he assures himself that he will only read the page and will not believe even a grain of it.

There, wrote under a twin holding hands are, 

Money : you will have enough to get by for a week

“Only a week?! What a nonsense, I manage my financial real good,” 

Romance : your wait will end in this month. He might be shy to approach you first, so you need to be the aggressive one in the relationship. He cares a lot for you but he doesn’t show it so you don’t need to be sad if he doesn’t give you the attention you need, he just doesn’t show it!   
Lucky Number: 8, 12, 25

Jihoon closes the magazine as soon as he finishes reading the page. But the words written on that particular page already lingering in his mind for a little too long than necessary. The words etched themselves in his mind, refusing to go away even when he already tries to get out the words out of his mind by playing games. 

Jihoon finds himself flipping over the same page his mind has been mulling over for the past hours. He laughs at himself at the thought of him believing what’s written on this page. Shy? My life is not a goddamn Manga. Who even wrote this anyway? He closes the magazine a little to abruptly to stop himself from starting to thinking that the horoscope might be true. Because finally finding someone to end his loneliness is not such a bad idea after all. 

\---

“What do you think of horoscopes in magazine?” Both are just seated when they finally found an empty seat in the middle of cafeteria, a place full of humans, especially on this time of the day. 

“Is this the reason why you look so distraught throughout the day?” Woojin raises one eyebrow at Jihoon who even at this very second, looks out of it.

“I was just thinking, there’s this one of my friends, who believes in such thing as horoscopes in magazine, and I just think that’s nonsense.”

“Which friend? I don’t know any of your friends who believes in horoscopes.”

Jihoon scoffs a little at that. “You don’t know all of my friends. You don’t know her. I met her only recently.” Jihoon taps on his books on the table, clearly showing that he is feeling nervous. 

“You didn’t meet anyone recently, you’ve been holed up in your dorm.” Woojin says a matter-of-factly

“It doesn’t matter which friend it is,” Jihoon puts his hands up in frustration when it takes Woojin long to answer the goddamn question. “Anyway, back to the actual question, what do you think of a person who believes in horoscopes?”

At this, Woojin only shrugs. “Okay, nevermind, I don’t need your answer,”

“I mean, I never bothered to think about someone who believes horoscopes,” Woojin takes a scoop of his lunch, seemingly thinking about the question, “But, it doesn’t matter, people believe what they want to believe.” 

“Why do I feel like this talk you guys are having is a deep talk?” Daniel suddenly appears, putting his arm on Woojin’s shoulder, and takes a seat beside Woojin, almost making the poor guy choked on his lunch. 

“Hey, Dan, only now you’re sitting with us,” Jihoon says in a sarcastic tone, intended to offend Daniel with his words.

And Daniel takes the offend, “What do you mean only now?” Daniel asks in a tone resembles a whimpering puppy.

“Anyway, Jihoon here is looking for justification to believe in a teen magazine, for girls, I may add, horoscope page.” Woojin states.

“I’m not looking for a justification! I can believe anything I want without any justification, okay,” Jihoon huffs and his cheeks puff a little at that. Daniel laughs seeing Jihoon’s antics, he always has a soft spot for cute things.

\---

Jihoon sighs in frustration when he finds himself in the same spot as he was yesterday, a very same magazine he held yesterday opened on his lap. The silence in his dorm room makes his thoughts even more deafening in his mind. His gaze swipes over the twin of two cute girls smiling symbol besides his zodiac name. The more he reads the passage, the more he’s convinced that what the passage is saying might have a little bit of truth in it, maybe, just maybe, universe has made him to read this page, which he doesn’t usually read, to tell him that his man is finally here, saving him like a damsel in distress.

Jihoon thinks maybe he is desperate enough to consider about believing this horoscope pae he usually will not even glances at. But Jihoon also thinks that maybe the universe knows he desperately needs someone by his side and decided to give him a hint through this stupid horoscope page. But you know what, there’s nothing wrong with believing what horoscope page tells you in teen girls magazine, if it’s true, then it will happen, and if it is not, then it’s not true and horoscope page is just a stupid passage. As simple as that, right?

\---

After he made a conclusions to finally believe the horoscope page and let the universe does it’s thing, Jihoon started to pay attention to little details to every man he knows. He just can’t let him slip. 

Jihoon is pondering at the library on Jinyoung who earlier let him eat his snack, his books sitting in front of him long forgotten, his laptop showing his unfinished assignment. He was about to think about other guys when Daniel comes to break his trance. “What are you so seriously thinking about?”

“Huh, nothing in particular,”

“So, how’s the horoscope page?”

“What about it?” Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows, seem a little bit too sensitive over the topic.

Daniel puts his hands over his chest, “What’s with the angry pikachu expression? I was just asking!” 

Jihoon schools his expression to normal and shrughs, “What’s with it? If someone whether or not decides to believe the page, just let them be.”

“Yeah, true. People believe what they want to believe, right? People can meet their destiny in more ways than one.” 

“You know what? You’re so true! You are a visionary man, friend!” Jihoon taps on Daniel’s shoulder excitedly, his eyes shine more than ever. 

“So, what does the horoscope tell you?” Daniel prods Jihoon.

“Nothing important I should tell you,” Jihoon decides to continue his work while flipping on his references.

“Then how am I gonna help you finding you true love?” Daniel says cheekily. He nudges Jihoon’s shoulder with his shoulder in a joking way.

“Stupid,” Jihoon laughs under his breath. “But, they said he is a timid type, isn’t he cute?” 

“I can’t believe you just giggled.” Daniel deadpans.

“Shut up! See, you’re just gonna make fun of me,” Jihoon pouts, “I really do want to find him, though.” Jihoon shuts his laptop, he figured it will be no use to continue finish the assignment when his mind is occupied with his prince charming. 

“Have you met him? Or is there anyone particular in your mind?” 

Jihoon taps his pencil against his chin, “There’s no one particular in my mind, that’s why I’m being really cautious, today, I don’t want to miss him.”

Daniel nods in agreement, “Huh, you can be really dense, that I agree,”

“Yes, I know, you don’t have to emphasize it for me,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe you don’t have to look hard for him, you know, he might be right in front of you.” Daniel states, shrugs at the possibilities.

“Who do you mean? You?” Jihoon asks incredulously, the thought of him and Daniel together just never came to him, ”Which part of you is timid? Don’t make me laugh.” Jihoon laughs.

“That’s mean, I could also be your prince charming,” Daniel pouts. The chair make a scraping sound as Daniel gets off his seat and kneels in front of Jihoon, “Let me save you, mi amor,” Daniel takes Jihoon’s hand while Jihoon is giggling.

“Ew, Daniel,” Jihoon takes his hand that is held by Daniel away, “I could never imagine us together!” Daniel laughs along with Jihoon.

“I’m being serious, though. It could be one of your close friends,” Daniel’s expression turns serious. He scrunches his eyebrows.

“Woojin? And take him away from Hyungseob?” Jihoon asks while waving his hand a little, dismissing the thought of him taking away Woojin from Hyungseob. Jihoon is their biggest shipper, and he isn’t that mean. And how more stupid can he be taking away his Woojin from Hyungseob just because of stupid horoscope page. “And take that serious expression away, Dan, you don’t fit that, you only wear that on exams,” Jihoon laughs a little before continues, “Because you don’t know the answer, you’re too busy fucking girls the night before.” 

“Hey!” Daniel pushes Jihoon a little, “Anyway, I wanted to give you this, I went to a bakery and saw your favorite strawberry cheesecake.” Daniel rummages his backpack before pulling out a pink box, the bakery’s name written in elegant cursive letters. 

“It’s squished.” Jihoon says before taking ribbon-wrapped box.

“Gee, you’re welcome,” Daniel rolls his eyes.

“Thank you, anyway. I’m touched that you’re being nice to me.” Jihoon jokes.

\---

The lecturer is droning on how the international law isn’t called transnational law and Jihoon keeps shifting on his seat, bored out of his mind. It seems to be the same for Woojin since the guy is currently watching Netlflix on his laptop. The students in the hall are talking in whisper to each other too, Jihoon and Woojin aren’t the only one.

“Hey, Wooj, could it be possible that the guy the horoscope says is my close friend?”

“Who? Me? Ew,” Woojin says without taking his eyes off of his laptop screen. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” Jihoon pauses a little before continuing his sentence, seems a little hesitant, “Daniel?”

Only now Woojin takes his eyes off of his laptop screen, “Yeah? Who told you that?”

“Daniel.” 

“Sure, he did,” Woojin smirks with a knowing smile. “Yeah, that seems very, I mean very, very possible.”

“What’s with the emphasize? Do you know something I don’t?” Jihoon narrows his eyes in slits because Woojin is acting suspicious.

“Nah, time will tell,” Woojin says in mystery.

“Whatever, anyway, do you want some strawberry cheesecake? Daniel gave it to me earlier,” Jihoon pulls out the pink box from earlier to show Woojin.

“Daniel gave it to you? I’m fine, he wouldn’t want you to share that with me.”

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t he want us share?” 

“Nothing, it’s expensive, so he wouldn’t want you to share.” Woojin says before going back to press play on his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this far. Hope you enjoy the story, I feel so honored for contributing to nielwink fandom. suggestions are very welcome as this is my first fiction on ao3! :)


End file.
